The Little Things Give You Away
by halfbloodprincess13
Summary: Ron and Hermione spend some quiet time together at the Burrow after the war in the midst of their grief and pain as they struggle to repair their broken world.


_**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter. I owe everything to JK Rowling xxx**_

* * *

It was a few days after the Battle of Hogwarts. Andromeda and Teddy were staying with the Weasleys at the Burrow along with Harry and Hermione, at Molly and Arthur's insistence. George was distant and disturbingly quiet, but who could blame him? Molly was brave and strong but it was obvious to anyone who really knew her that she was broken inside. Somehow, they had all managed to pull through and began to start the long and hard process of putting their lives back together after the war. Physical scars were beginning to fade but emotional scars would linger, possibly forever.

It was midnight. No one could sleep. Hermione was restless. She lay in bed, exhausted but wide awake. She was aware of Ginny tossing and turning in the bed next to her. Fed up and frustrated, she decided to go downstairs.

* * *

Meanwhile, a few floors up, Harry and Ron were lying on their beds, staring at the bright orange walls through the darkness.

"Do you want something to eat?" offered Ron.

"Sounds good" murmured Harry.

They both got out of their beds and headed to the kitchen.

* * *

Hermione walked mindlessly into the living room of the Burrow and looked around. She saw Teddy in his crib and peered in. She was surprised when she saw that he was awake; his facial features changing slowly as he looked her. He smiled and Hermione decided to leave him in peace. As she turned away, Teddy began to wail loudly. Hermione scooped him up into her arms and rubbed his back, trying to soothe the baby and stop his crying. She was afraid he would wake up the whole house, but she need not have worried, as they were all awake already. Teddy continued sobbing as she walked into the next room.

The boys reached the stairs when Ron noticed someone moving about in the kitchen.

"Wait" said Harry, holding out his arm to stop Ron.

Instinctively, they both got their wands out. It was a habit they couldn't shake after being on edge for so long.

"Relax, it's just Hermione" said Ron.

* * *

Hermione was swaying back and forth, rocking a weeping Teddy as she walked around the kitchen. She thought that maybe Teddy could sense that something was wrong. The Burrow was never this eerily quiet. A sudden rush of sadness and sympathy overcame her as she realised that this tiny baby would never know his parents. He was completely unaware of the grief-stricken and distorted family he would now grow up in. Her mind began to wonder about how her own family were doing. She missed her parents dearly, but guessed Harry and Ron were her family too now, and the Weasleys. She stood in the doorway of the kitchen that led to the garden, humming a sweet tune to comfort the crying child in her arms.

"What's that song?" asked Ron as he continued down the stairs and entered the kitchen.

"Oh, my mum used to hum it to me when I was younger, whenever I was upset. I don't know any lullabies" said Hermione, slightly embarrassed.

"Well, it sounds nice" replied Ron, sheepishly as he walked over to her.

They smiled at each other shyly while Harry rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe that after all they had been through; they could still be so awkward around each other. Teddy's hair suddenly turned ginger and they all just stared at him. At least he had stopped crying.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was your child" said Ginny, announcing her presence.

Ron and Hermione blushed and the tips of Ron's ears burned red.

"What are you doing up?" asked Ginny, trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Couldn't sleep"" they chorused.

Ginny yawned. "Oh, I'll go back to bed then."

Harry filled a glass of water from the tap and followed her up the stairs without a word.

* * *

Hermione walked back into the living room with Ron trailing behind her. She placed Teddy gently back into his cot. He smiled at them and drifted back off to sleep.

"You're very good with babies" said Ron.

Hermione smiled. "My cousin had twins the year before I went to Hogwarts. She let me help out with the babies, but they moved to America when I was 10."

"That's a shame"

They stood there awkwardly for a moment until Ron timidly took her hand and then pulled her into a hug.

"I've missed just being friends with you" he said into her hair.

"Oh!" she muttered as she leaned away.

Realising that she had misunderstood, Ron said, "No! I mean we haven't had a normal conversation in ages. I didn't mean…you know…"

She leant in to kiss him, but he was one step ahead of her as his lips met hers first. She meant it to be light, but he leant in for more. Their foreheads pressed together as they pulled away. Ron rested his arms around her waist.

"Let's go outside" he suggested. He led the way and they lay down in their pyjamas on the grass, looking up at the stars.

"In London, we don't see the stars much anymore. There is too much light pollution" said Hermione.

Even though Ron didn't quite know what she meant he nodded along anyway. "I guess that's not a problem here, but I'm sure you could bewitch the sky" he replied.

"Hmm" she murmured and turned to look at him instead.

He smiled. "I love you."

"I love you, too" she replied as she kissed the freckles on his nose. "This is nice." She snuggled close to him, tucking her head under his chin. They felt completely comfortable lying in each other's arms. This was all they needed and they wished that they could stay there in that moment forever.

"Do you ever think about…" she stuttered, "the future?"

"What about it?"

"What I'm going to do with my life"

"Ahh, well I was going to talk to you about it in the morning, but after you went to bed, Kingsley came over to talk to me and Harry. He offered us positions in his new Auror squad. We'd be starting training in September."

"Wow, that's amazing! I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks. And the offer extends to you too if you want it."

"That's not for me. I want to go back to Hogwarts to finish my NEWTs and do it all properly. Anyway I think I'd be better suited to academic work", laughed Hermione.

"Where does that leave us? Don't get me wrong, I think it's great and definitely the right decision for you but…"

"It won't be easy, but we'll make it work, we have to. I'll be back for holidays and we can see each other on Hogsmeade weekends. I'm sure they can bend a few rules for us, we helped save the world, after all." They were quiet for a moment before she said, "It's what my parents would want."

Tears started to fall from her brown eyes as she began to silently sob into his chest. Ron was quick to wipe them away.

"Hey, what's wrong? I'll still be here when you get back"

"It's not that", she said as she turned to look up at him. "It's just everything reminds me of my parents. Now that I don't have to worry about the war, I can't stop thinking about them."

"Well we've been through a lot. You need them, that's understandable. I hope you don't mind but I spoke to Kingsley about this too."

"You did? I'm planning to go to Australia to get them back."

"He said he will help you track them down and I hope you know that I'm coming with you", he said, giving her a squeeze.

"That's great but I can't take you away from your family!"

"Kingsley said we wouldn't be gone for long, it's ok. We'll leave after the funerals." The word caught in his throat.

"You will have to ask your parents" said Hermione.

"Well they let me leave school and go on the run from the most evil wizard of all time; I think they will let me help you get your parents back. Then again, they won't let me be in my bedroom alone with you. Really, Mum warned me!"

* * *

They lay there peacefully for a few more moments. Hermione watched Ron as he closed his eyes and lay back down on the cool grass. She looked at his cute freckles and his long blonde eyelashes. She loved the way his ears turned red when he was embarrassed. He intertwined their fingers. She loved how his big hands were so gentle. He was so brave, even though she could see in his eyes that he was grieving. He was very understanding about how she needed to go back to school. He was so loyal and she never felt so madly in love with him.

Ron brushed Hermione's cheek as he placed a stray piece of hair behind her ear. He loved her crazy hair. He loved how she could go from being shy to bossy in seconds. He admired her courage. She didn't care what anyone else thought and valued her education. Even without trying, he thought she was beautiful. But most of all, at that moment he felt very vulnerable and was grateful that Hermione was there to comfort and support him.

* * *

"You two better get back inside", came Arthur's voice from the kitchen door.

Hermione shot up, looking embarrassed while Ron started to argue.

"But…"

"Don't make me tell your Mother!" said Arthur, trying his best to hide his smile while being a responsible parent.

Without speaking, they both went quickly, albeit reluctantly back to bed.

* * *

_**Author's note:**__** Thank you for reading my story! I hope you liked it. Please **__**R&R :D**_


End file.
